Family argument
by the gentle lamb
Summary: Rosaslie and Edward fight but over what?
1. Chapter 1

It was about two months after Edward and Bella had become a public couple and I had made my animosity towards her quite clear. It was a Wednesday and we were on our way to the prison my family had the nerve to call a school; a showing of humanism for ourselves. I was not like my family. Yes I was thankful to have a family such as them, grateful for a mate like Emmett, but there was so much of the soul that I should've had that resented being… immortal to say the least. I wanted a family so very badly and that was taken away from me, not even with my consent, but let me get back on track. Jasper was in the front driving with Edward besides him. Alice was talking to me about a dress she had seen online that I was going to love. I nodded my head and smiled trying to show her that I was indeed interested but truth be told I was quite bored.

"Rose." Someone called silently, mentally. I looked into the rearview mirror and saw Edward's eyes looking to me. "Yes?" I replied silently, trying to private our conversation.

"I need to talk to you after school- in private when we get home. Is that alright?"

"Of course Edward, always." He nodded his head in content but his eyes read trouble. Something told me that this was not going to be a conversation I enjoyed.

Pulling into school, Edward instinctively walked over to Bella and I cut my eyes, assuming because his back was turned that he couldn't see me, however it was in a moment that he turned his head and gave me the most deadly of stares and then that I became worried. The day went on as usual, long and drawn out. We met for lunch and there was tension at the table, one which was unknown to us because we were always so close. You could see Jasper trying to calm us down but needless to say it was not working. Edward did not look at me once and it hurt so badly. I spoke out loud asking him how his day was, thinking that if the others heard he wouldn't ignore. "Fine," was all he said and I felt colder then my skin.

Finally a bell sounded signifying the end of a day, but I feared it also signified a beginning to a match Edward and I were going to have. I hopped into the car and looked down the entire ride home. As we pulled into the driveway Edward spoke silently again.

"Get out and wait over there." He motioned to a tree near the outskirts of the forest that surrounded us and I obliged, afraid to do less. "I must talk with Rose for a moment. We will be in shortly. Do tell our parents we love them." Alice nodded but you could tell she was as worried as I. After everyone had gone inside Edward finally stood in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosalie, I know you have been stressing all day and I apologize but I needed desperately to get this off of my chest." I reached for his hand and he moved it away faster then vampire speed. "Don't touch me right now, do you understand? I know you resent Bella for being what you are not but I will no longer sit back while you disrespect the young woman that I love." I interrupted,

"So this is what this is about? Are you serious? You are going to get on my case, I being family, over a foolish, human girl?" Edward lunged forward, stopping just shy of grabbing me. He exhaled heavily, showing his anger. "That's right Edward, show the control you obviously have that I lack." Full of sarcasm and venom. I began to walk away and he grabbed my wrist. I slapped him across his face, so hard that he was knocked into the tree. I stood up and ran straight for her. Suddenly, Emmett was around me, holding me into the ground. Alice and Esme had Rose restrained. "Edward, what are you doing? This is Rose and you were going to hit her."

"Emmett get off of me! I was not going to hit her. I would never charge my blood, a female no less."

"Enough! All three of you." Carlisle interjected. "We raised you all for decades to act like human beings, to control your emotions. Not let them run you like the animals you are. I am very disappointed in both of you. Rosalie get in the house. Edward you stay out here. The moment either one of you decides you have calmed down find the other." His tone softened and he continued. "Esme, dear why don't you and are children go inside and watch television, play cards. Emmett has been bragging that he can beat you in Rummy 500." She smiled at her husband, admiring him and did as instructed. The last they saw, Edward was lying against the tree and Rose stomped into the house.

It was hours after the incident and I finally cooled down. I realized who was in the wrong and went to find my brother. He lay against the tree, ankles crossed. I looked at him from afar and he looked as if he were himself again and that is when I sat beside him.

"Edward I know you don't want to be around me right now and you are right for that. I was wrong in everyway. I shouldn't hate upon Bella she has never been anything but respectful to me. When I see her tomorrow I plan to speak with her. Make her realize that inside of my hard, cold, outer exterior I am a human being. I am sorry, truly and honestly. Nothing is worth replacing the love I have for you." I stood up and he reached for my hand. As he stood up, he said, "Thank-you Rose and know now and forever that I love you." While that was a short statement the hug that followed said the rest. We walked into the house together and I could read in his mind that he wished for me to keep my promise. I nodded, I may be mean at times but it is within me to keep promises I make. Because Edward is the forgiving soul he is I knew he would give me the chance to prove it.

The end


End file.
